1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a dynamic latch for selectively retaining an ammunition magazine in a magazine port of a long gun. Specifically, the dynamic latch selectively retains a magazine within a magazine port of a shotgun that is mounted on a magazine tube and permits the magazine to be inserted into the magazine port by movement in a single, linear direction. The dynamic latch eliminates the need to rotate the magazine to secure the magazine within the magazine port. The dynamic latch may also eliminate the need to add a magazine well to the shotgun receiver or long gun receiver. The dynamic latch may be used with a standard shotgun receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of firearms, there is a need to improve the shell carrying capacity for long guns, including shotguns. One type of repeating shotgun is a pump-action shotgun. An example of a prior art pump-action shotgun 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The pump-action shotgun 100 includes a receiver 110 into which a magazine tube 190 and a barrel 195 may be inserted. The receiver 110 of the shotgun 100 is the main component that houses the chamber and firing mechanism. The magazine tube 190 is a tube that generally runs parallel underneath the barrel 195 of the shotgun and that can hold shotgun shells. The number of shells that the magazine tube 190 is capable of holding is constrained to its length. Five shells is often the maximum number of shells that a magazine tube 190 can hold. The end of the magazine tube 190 that is inserted into the receiver 110 usually includes exterior threads 191 so that the magazine tube 190 can be secured to a threaded opening 111 of the receiver 110 (best shown in FIG. 2).
The barrel 195 of the pump-action shotgun 100 is inserted into an upper opening 112 in the receiver 110 and includes a lug 196 that slides onto the front end (the far end from the receiver 110) of the magazine tube 190. Alternatively, the lug 196 may be included on the magazine tube. The front end of the magazine tube 190 includes threads 192, shown in FIG. 1, so that a nut (not shown) may be threaded onto the magazine tube 190 securely against the lug 196. The nut threaded against the lug 196 retains the end of the barrel 195 within the receiver 110. The pump-action shotgun 100 includes a pump grip 193 that is adapted to travel along the magazine tube 190. As is known to one of ordinary skill in the art, the pump grip 193 may be cycled to actuate a carriage (not shown) to load a shell from the magazine tube 190 into the chamber and properly position the bolt.
The introduction of the detachable shotgun magazine may increase the carrying capacity of a shotgun 200, as shown in FIG. 3, which is a side view of a typical shotgun that includes a receiver 210, a barrel 295 connected to the receiver 210, and a magazine 280. The shotgun 200 also includes a tube 290 connected to the receiver 210. The shotgun magazine 280 includes a tab or locking profile 281 that engages a corresponding structure within a magazine port 213 of the receiver 210, as best shown in FIG. 4. The corresponding profile is typically a static latching structure 282, such as another tab or complementary recess. Typically, to lock the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213, the operator first must align the locking profile 281 with the static latching structure 282. Once aligned, the magazine 280 may be rotated about the static latching structure 282 to engage a second locking structure 286, positioned on the magazine 280, with a rear locking profile 287 corresponds to a release lever 285. When the magazine 280 is locked into the magazine port 213, the release lever 285 may be actuated to release the magazine 280 from the receiver 210.
As illustrated by FIG. 3, the user of the shotgun may be unable to view the mating of the locking profile 281 with the static latching structure 282 (shown in FIG. 4) while inserting the magazine 280, which may lead to misalignment prior to rotating the magazine 280 to engage the second locking profile 286 of the magazine 280 with the rear locking profile 287 that is connected to the release lever 285. The requirement to align the locking profile 281 with the static latching structure 282, and then rotate the magazine 280 to engage the second locking profile 286 may cause a user to improperly insert the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213. For example, if the locking profile 281 is not properly aligned with the static latching structure 282, the second locking profile 286 may fail to properly lock the magazine 280 into the magazine port 213. Failure to achieve a proper lock may cause the magazine 280 to slide out of the magazine port 213 when it is rotated to engage the second locking profile 286 within the magazine port 213. Additionally, proper insertion and loading of the magazine 280 may be especially problematic in high pressure situations, such as in combat.
The addition of a magazine well (not shown) to the magazine port 213 may help to prevent misalignment when a magazine 280 is inserted into the magazine port 213 of a shotgun 200. However, the inclusion of a magazine well typically prevents the use of a standard shotgun receiver 210, requiring additional manufacturing costs. A magazine well typically provides a channel for the alignment of the magazine 280 as it is inserted into the magazine port with the rear locking profile 287 of the release lever 285 securing the magazine 280 within the magazine port 213 and magazine well.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects, of one or more of the issues set forth above.